


Burdens and Descendants

by 6OneblackCoffee9



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Childhood Trauma, Everyone Is Gay, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Identity Issues, Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Repression, Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, WIP, War, all the main characters are under the age of 18, children do get harmed, none of the main characters are white, these fucking siblings are amazing and very much love each other, zelda is a herbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6OneblackCoffee9/pseuds/6OneblackCoffee9
Summary: What's a burden? Can one little mark be seen as a burden? a single never ending legend? a story of a man into a monster?
Kudos: 1





	Burdens and Descendants

What's a burden? Can one little mark be seen as a burden? I mean it makes her a hero, she gets to help seal the darkness. But all she does is wait for some blond jackass to come and do most of the job, it's not fair.

She slumped against the window as she watched the castle town stirring with activity. Zelda Hyrule, That’s the new name she's been given. She doesn’t mind it at all honestly, being seen as an actual member of the royal family is nice but still she’s not happy that it had to come from some stupid mark on her left hand. That stupid fucking mark that appeared a week ago. That mark she could have covered and avoided this fucking coranatio- she was snapped from her thoughts by a banging sound “Zelda! Zelda are you almost done? We need to go over the oath again, I don't want you messing it up with everyone around!” Orean was at the door, she hoisted herself up and opened the door “i already know the damn oath, do we need to keep doing thi-” a finger gently jabbed into the purple fabric of the top as Orean got down to her level “trust me Zelda. N o one remembers the oath once they have that orb and Sceptre in their hands, now we don’t have time the events start in a few hours” before being able to protest Zelda was dragged out of her doorway and down the steps 

So much of what happened was a blur 

As quickly as Orean appeared in the doorway they appeared in the ballroom, the walls covered in the insignia of Hyrule. She looked away as passed at it, it felt mocking...as if the three triangles were there only to show that she will always be simply a version of princess Zelda; their glare caused her to chew on the skin of her lip getting the lipstick on her teeth and one of her gloved hands going up to her meticulously styled ringlets, pulling a few out of their places and making her headpiece loose. “Zelda! You’re ruining your outfit! Goddess give me strength..” Orean mumbled as they put the prop orb and Sceptre down “we don’t have time to fix it all.” they held open her mouth as they used a rag to rub away the lipstick stuck to her teeth "we just have to make do okay?" Zelda nodded slightly as she regained her composure and started to walk forward again "you remember how this goes right?" "of course i do, we've only been doing this for months you know." she sighed as she shut her eyes  
  
as she approached the end of hall she turned around, seating herself down in the chair. Orean walked to the side of the lone chair in the hall  
"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Kingdom of Hylia, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"  
  
Zelda nodded "I solemnly promise so to do."  
  
"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Hylia and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the power of the Hyrulian goddess and fulfill your role within the cycle of incarnation?" that part was never said to a queen without the damn mark that's on her hand  
  
Zelda sighed quietly and opened her eyes "All this I promise to do.." it wasn't even the event yet the fucking act of having to promise that she would give her entire self up to a kingdom? a kingdom who would never actually know her. Orean smiled widely "im so proud!!! you got it right!" they picked her up from the chair swiftly and made Zelda jump slightly, her eyes opening "Hey! Ori! you were the one getting mad at me for bending over to grab something! don't get it all rumbled or whatever.." she huffed and Orean put her down "why'd mom make it necessary for all the princesses to wear this old ass dress when they're getting coronated? and why'd she do it right before she abdicated?" she sighed and looked down at the dress, the same styling as the princess Zelda form The Era of the Hero of Time which at least in h e r opinion looked super ugly, the colors were fine but it honestly wasn't a flattering style, especially for a soon to be queen. "well mom thought it looked nice and she was dressed up in it when she was your age so i assume that's why" they shrugged and started to walk out of the dinning room and towards the kitchen " _but_ we do have an hour or so before the ceremony! you're hungry right? because i do think having to do something like that on an empty stomach sounds _**hellish**_. " Zelda chuckles slightly as she picks up her dress and runs after her older sibling 

Time blurred together as Zelda looked out of the carriage window, the people cheering and smiling tied her stomach tied itself into knots, she tried to calm herself by pinching her left arm and humming something what her mother had always would sing to her "a princess will become a queen. thats just how it is...um" she sighed as she tried to remember it "its not happy or sweet, often it hurts. but the queen has an ally, the goddess smiles down at her, she will set her free, the chains of blood and her crown will never leave but the goddess grants her freedom that none but her will ever even dream of.." her mother hated the crown. her mother hated every part of it but what she said was true, her freedom came from the fact that she was queen she was the one which the goddesses favored. And so was she, so maybe this would be good for her..

the door to the carriage opened, when she looked back at Orean they were gone, her mouth dried as she stepped out of the carriage, feeling a large coat being placed on her and two large hands gently pushed her forward, causing her to stumble slightly. she recovered and started to walk forward, keeping her posture prefect and her head forward her eyes themselves darted from left and right as she looked at the people, their faces were light and vague, features almost completely not there. she tried to keep her breath steady as she stepped into the large church building keeping her eyes on the stained glass window that only seemed to grow as she stepped forward, her eyes only being driven away by one of the only faces that had any true detail, a boy who was barely taller than 4'10 which only made his obvious shaking worse. he held the sword of state in one hand and a Hylian shield in the other, she assumed he was holder of the triforce of courage and while Zelda wouldn't call herself _that_ wise well...she was wiser than he was courageous... she turned around and sat down in the large chair, she was horrified inside but she kept steady. the questions started to be asked but they sounded sharp and piercing, nothing made sense. the boy seemed to shake more as the questions went along, the attention slowly started to draw towards him, a blur forming around them as she stared

he dropped the sword and shield, the clanking clearing the room and the fog which covered her vision. the boy quickly dashed out of the room, bumping into people and knocking over animals like a cornered animal lashing back, without her even realizing she had began to follow, tripping over her dress and almost falling onto her face. he burst open the door and quickly leaned over the side of the bridge, something coming from his mouth. something too thick. something too dark. it had eyes..it slowly started to spread, refusing to be contained just to the poor boy's mouth, slowly Zelda approached him curiously, touching the face shaped container of ooze with both of her hands and it took no pause before climbing over and up her arms, consuming most of her body. she felt like she was falling, she opened her eyes again, looking at her arms, the eyes on it looking back; she started to hyperventilate and screamed shrilly-

she burst up in her bed, grabbing at her blankets and covered in sweat "shit...fuck me.." she laid her forehead against the blanket and her white knuckles "it was another damn nightmare...just a nightmare... the kid didn't vomit up weird black goop... he ran out. he wasn't found...its okay.." she stood up and looked around and tried to ground herself, it had been what...4...5?? years at this point, she's 15 now. Zelda got dressed, putting on a jabot shirt and trousers and brushing her hair before walking downstairs "Orean! Orean where are you?" she yells as she walked down the cobble path and into the castle town, the guards standing on both sides of the thick stone walls covered in flowers and vines 

Orean climbed down from one of the walls "Zelda! get over here!" she huffed and walked up to them, having to strain her neck to actually look at them "what are you doing?" "well dad is going to do something stupid if you want to watch with me?" she crossed her arms, both of sibling's hate towards the king and the whole kingdom had grown since she technically taken throne and agreed to that damned war with the Gerudo "Will i have to wear something stupid looking?" they climbed off the wall carefully and paused "I don't think so! dads just doing some announcement, if you keep your head down you'll probably be able to stay out of the way of everyone. i think. i do not know my friend" they smile and chuckle "yeah it sounds fun why not" she grabs their hand and follows the flow of the crowd, their father and the guards standing in the town square. 


End file.
